UN REGRESO INESPERADO
by manes369
Summary: SASUKE REGRESA PERO NO ESTA SOLO Y ESTO NO LE GUSTA NADA A SAKURA
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquiera una hermosa joven de 15 años con el pelo rosado caminaba por la aldea de konoha

Hacia 3 años que el la había dejado aunque ella le dijo cuanto lo quería el no la escucho y se marcho pero eso poco le importaba ya que ella lo seguía amando y esperaba su regreso

Ella había dejado de ser una niña desde ese día y había entrenado mucho para volverse fuerte y poder encontrar a sasuke para estar con el tenia un cuerpo bien formado.

Muchos hombres la invitaban a salir pero ella se negaba ella solo tenia espacio en su corazón para el.

-sasuke ¿donde estarás? (se hablo a si misma)

Estaba triste pero no podía hacer nada siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con hinata que desde hace 2 años eran muy amigas

-hola sakura (dijo hinata)

-hola (contesto ella aunque un poco triste)

-te sucede algo? (pregunto hinata)

-no nada por que lo dices (cambiando su cara triste por una con una gran sonrisa)

-es que te veo extraña (replico su amiga)

-¿que tal te va con naruto (pregunto sakura para cambiar el tema de conversación)

-um...nos va bien (contesto un poco sonrojada)

-bueno adiós hinata me tengo que ir (después de decir eso salio corriendo)

Hinata se quedo un poco desconcertada por el comportamiento de su amiga pero desde hace semanas era igual se veía triste.

Cuando sakura llego a donde estaba la hokage

-al fin llegas (dijo la hokage)

-perdón tsunade-sama es que me quede platicando un momento con hinata (respondió sakura)

-no importa, ahora te daré tu misión es muy sencilla pero creo que eres la mas adecuada para haces esto (decía la hokage muy segura)

- ¿de que se trata? (pregunto sakura)

- pues veras es un poco complicado explicarlo todo así que te diré lo importante y después tu misión ¿de acuerdo? (respondió la hokage)

-claro (fue lo único que sakura respondió)

- déjame ver como te lo explico (estaba pensando mucho) bueno es que hace poco hice un trato con una persona muy importante y ella acepto solo con una condición y en ese momento entras tu sakura.

-¿quien es esa persona? (pregunto intrigada)

-cuando te diga tu misión te darás una idea de quien es además debemos cumplir sus peticiones ya que nos conviene tenerlo como aliado

-esta bien dígame cual va a ser mi misión tsunade-sama (pregunto la joven)

-de verdad es sencilla lo único que tienes que haces es organizar a 200 personas que pondré a tu disposición para que limpien un lugar y lo dejen habitable ya que esa persona llegara mañana al atardecer

-¿que lugar es? (la joven pregunto muy desconcertada)

-entonces quiero que los organices y dejen habitable el territorio de los uchiha para mañana en la tarde ¿de acuerdo? (pregunto la hokage)

Sakura no respondía solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

-¿podrá ser que sasuke-kun vuelve?  
-¿será eso?

Esas preguntas giraban en su cabeza sin parar hasta que un grito la devolvió a la realidad

-SAKURA!!!!!! (Gritaba la hokage)

-¿que pasa? (contesto la joven)

-entonces lo podrá hacer? (preguntaba la hokage)

-claro no hay problema pero le puedo preguntar una cosa (contesto sakura)

-¿de que se trata? (pregunto la hokage)

-la persona con la que hizo el trato es... (La joven no termino de preguntar ya que la hokage la interrumpió)

-si sakura, es el se trata de sasuke uchiha pero debes saber que el... (Ahora la hokage fue interrumpida por sakura ya que salio corriendo de hay con una gran sonrisa)

Sakura estaba entusiasmada de la idea de que sasuke volviera a la aldea tanto que ni siquiera dejo terminar de hablar a la hokage.

A la mañana siguiente sakura estaba igual de emocionada que cuando recibió la noticia de que sasuke volvía

Había organizado a 200 personas todas trabajando algunas emocionadas por estar hay otras con miedo por todo lo que paso en ese lugar y otros indiferentes

-¿para que hacemos esto? (pregunto una de las persona a sakura)

-(iba acortarlo pero prefirió no hacerlo) no lo se la hokage me lo pidió

La persona acepto la respuesta aunque ella supiera la verdad no quería decirles a nadie de los que trabajaba ya que algunos consideraban a sasuke uno de los mas grandes traidores

Después de mucho trabajo terminaron y se retiraron sakura ya no podía aguantar otro minuto mas quería verlo y decirle que lo amaba y estaba vez no lo quería dejar ir

Al llegar con la hokage sakura le dio la noticia de que todo estaba terminado

-sakura, hay algo que debes saber antes de que sasuke llegue (dijo la hokage ya que sabia de los sentimientos de sakura)

-¿que cosa? (respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa)

-es que sasuke no va... (Fue interrumpida por un ninja que apareció de la nada)

-tsunade-sama ya esta aquí (le dijo el ninja)

Al escuchar esto ambas voltearon y vieron que sasuke se acercaba a sakura le dio pena volver a ver a sasuke así que agacho la mirada

-esta listo lo que te pedí de condición para aceptar este trato (dijo sasuke)

-ya esta listo (respondió tsunade)

Sakura solo se limito a escuchar ya que no quería ver su rostro por miedo a como la tratara pero de pronto escucho algo que la hizo levantar la mira da inmediatamente

-así que esta es konoha, es mas hermosa de lo que me contabas (es lo que decía una joven hermosa que acompañaba a sasuke)

Al oír la voz de una mujer sakura levanto la mirada casi instintivamente 

-¿quien es ella? (le preguntaba sakura a la hokage en voz baja)

La joven alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo sakura y ella fue la que le respondió

-yo soy la novia de sasuke (dijo la joven con tono arrogante)

Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo pero no fue todo lo que dijo esa joven

-(un poco sonrojada) además estoy esperando un hijo de sasuke

Continuara...


	2. una pequeña duda

-(un poco sonrojada) ademas estoy esperando un hijo de sasuke (decia la chica que habia llegado con sasuke)

sakura todavia no asimilaba lo que la chica habia dicho pero sin pensarlo la volteo a mirar y le pregunto

-¿es verdad lo que dice? (pregunto sakura un poco exaltada)

-todo lo que dije es verdad (contesto la chica)

la hokage habia visto la expresion de sakura haci que todo lo que pudo hacer fue sacar a la chica de la vista de sakura

-por cierto mi nombre es reyko suminayi pero pronto sera reyko uchiha (decia una chica rubia de cabello largo con trensa y de ojos claros mientras se retiraba junto con la hokage y sasuke)

sakura se quedo paralizada y solo pudo ver como se alejaban de ella

mientras tanto en la oficina de la hokage

-entonces puedo ir a ver tu parte del trato (preguntaba sasuke un poco serio)

-claro todo esta listo (respondia la hokage)

-vamonos reiko (decia sasuke en un tono que parecia casi una orden)

-ya voy (respondia ella)

ambos partieron hacia el territorio de los uchiha al llegar

-aqui es donde vamos a vivir ahora (le decia sasuke a la joven)

-pero por cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar esta ves? (le preguntaba a sasuke)

-no lo se (respondio sasuke con un tono de inseguridad)

-vamos a ver nuestra nueva casa (decia la joven mientra jalaba a sasuke)

-espera reyko (decia sasuke)

habian pasado ya varios dias desde que sasuke habia llegado toda la aldea se habia enterado de su regreso y de que no venia solo

la unica que seguia sin creerlo era sakura solo pensaba que como era posible de que sasuke le hubiera hecho eso si ella lo habia esperado y llorado tanto por el

una mañana mientras caminaba por las calles de konoha vio a sasuke y a reyko que estaban parados delante de una tienda donde vendian cosas para bebe siguio como si no los hubiera visto pero su rostro cambio de expresion al escuchar 

-que te gustaria para nuestro bebe (decia reyko mientras se le acercaba para besarlo)

-lo que tu quieras (respondio el)

sakura salio corriendo de ese lugar ya no sabia que hacer, paso dias encerrada sin salir pensando en que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera ido con el en aquella ocasion, imaginando que ese hijo de sasuke ella se lo hubiera dado y serian felices juntos.

llego un momento en que sintio que no podia mas y decidio irse de la aldea pero no sin antes hablar con sasuke.

se dirijia al territorio de los uchiha cuando por las calles de konoha vio a sasuke caminando solo haci que no lo penso ni dos veces cuando aparecio delante de el

-¿que quieres? (pregunto sasuke)

-una explicacion (respondio enojada)

-no tengo nada que explicarte (respondio el)

-claro que si (dijo ella un poco mas enojada que antes)

-esta bien dime que quieres (le dijo un poco serio)

-¿por que ella? si yo te estube esperando no deje de quererte nunca, ademas hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que me digas (dijo sakura con los ojos llorosos y la voz un poco quebrada)

-simple

-eh? (sakura un poco desconcertada)

-ella es fuerte casi tan fuerte como yo (dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando a sakura)

-que? (pregunto un poco alterada)

-te dije que era simple (dijo el alejandose mas)

sakura no lo soporto mas y fue directo hacia sasuke cuando estaba cerca le dio un golpe sasuke con una fuerza sobre humana pero sasuke no hizo nada solo se le hacerco al oido

-ella es mas fuerte pero definitivamente tu eres mas linda

despues de que le dijo esto sasuke desaparecio, sakura se quedo inmovil pero su corazon estaba feliz de lo que habia escuchado

sakura lo habia decidido peleario por sasuke no lo dejaria estar con alguien que no fuera ella

ella estaba pasando por un callejon cuando vio a una pareja besandose cuando paso junto a ellos se dio cuenta de que era reyko con otra persona, no era sasuke se preguntaba que estaba pasando

reyko se dio cuenta y se separo inmediatanmente a sakura no le salian las palabras.

reyko se comenzo a acercar a sakura y le dijo en voz baja

- mas te vale no decirle nada a sasuke (decia en un tono de amenaza)

-decirme que? reyko 

reyko reconocio la voz inmediatamente volteo para ver a sasuke sentado sobre una pared

-entonces que es lo que sakura no debe contarme? (repetia sasuke un poco molesto)

CONTINUARA...


End file.
